clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Where the Wild Chads are/Transcript
-'Chad' - Hey, uh, careful, bud. I promised your mom I'd get you home in one piece. -'Clarence' -Okay, if you tell me the Action Chad story again. -'Chad' - I already told you a million times, bud. And then I told him, "sir, either you put that down that $5.00 or your about to enter a world of trouble. "And he backed down, handed it back to the cashier, ran like heck right out of there. Ahh. Hey, check this out. -'Clarence' - Dang! Can I be like you? -'Chad' - Heck, yeah, you can. If you know karate! Who-ah! Howdy, sir. Chad fights the legendary evil dirty beard! Excuse me. "You better stay away from me and my friend, Clarence. We're just two tough customers!" Really? Is it just two miles away? "I'm not afraid of you, Action Chad. Get out of my land right now!" "You get out of, uh my face!" Oh, no! Look out, Chad! Dirty beard is gonna throw that chair at you! Oh, no! A hidden weapon in a basket! Oh, thanks for the map! Take care, sir! Aw, what? This isn't anything fun or exciting at all. Chad: Hmm I thought we were number eight. He took our spot. He's an evil man. I can see it. We are gonna take him down, right? Uh, yeah sure, little man. Uh, hi. Tell him he's gotta give back our spot, - or he'll enter a world of trouble! - O-Okay. Hey, I-I think this is our spot. - Oh, hi. Can I help ya? - Um Do it. Come on. Do it. You're gonna enter a world of Oh, you looking for firewood! Camden, sweetpea! How many firewood should I get, father? No, no, no, never mind! W-We're just moving along. - You sure you don't need any help? - We're good! You forgot fire Hey, don't worry, bud. We'll find another spot probably a better one. Hey, how about here? Just like ol' number eight. Ahh! Fresh air. - Running water. - Running water, yeah. - A dining table? - Wow, perfect! And is that a bathroom, right there? Hey, buddy, this water pressure's stronger than at our house. I thought we were gonna poop in the woods. Come on, little dude. We'll grab some beans, roast marshmallows, cook up the beans, tell scary stories, and eat the beans. - You like beans, don't you? - Uh, yeah. - All right, that's the face. - All right, let's let's set up. - Let's set up the camp. - Uh-huh. That hurts. Hm. Oh, nice. This thing's totally worth the bucks! I love camping. Catch! Hard day for ol' Chad. Grab your favorite buddy it's time for an adventure Jake is the dog, and Finn is the guy it's adventuring time adventure time Chad! - Hey, what is it? - I thought we're gonna cook beans and roast some marshmallows. Oh, yeah. They're in the tent. Yes! Don't fall asleep again! Are you sure there's marshmallows in here? - All I see is cans of beans. - Oh, Uncle Reg No, no more pancakes. It's too much. No. No more pancakes. It's too much. I don't even know who you are anymore. Hmph. So much for our camping adventure. Let the real adventure begin! - Chad! - What?! Where's my shirt?! Clarence, what happened?! They took our clothes and all our beans! Oh, no! That's all the food I got to feed you all weekend. Geez, your mom's gonna kill me! I tried to wake you up, but it was too late! They ran off into the woods! Who were they? Were they robbers? Unh-unh. Th um T-They were bears! - Two big, uh, polar bears! - Polar bears? Uh-huh. A-And they had a big rock. - Oh, wow. - Come on, we gotta catch 'em before they eat all our beans! - Uh, well, a bear with a rock - Chad, what about the karate? Hyah! Nobody can mess with my beans!! Come on, buddy! Let's get those beans back! Finally, Chad's back in his true form Hey, Chad, what are you gonna do to the bears? I'm gonna do a little of this and this! Chad, maybe you could fight and kill the bears, but give them the chance to surrender first. Huh. Good idea. Chad, if you need a spear, I found these sticks. - Uh, hold on a sec. - We can build a tree fort here and expand these trees with - ropes after defeating the bears! - Uh, hey, bud, it's getting pretty late. Maybe we should head back to camp. But, Chad the bears I heard one of 'em say, "hey we're going this way. You and Chad will never find us. " The bear knew my name? Yeah, that's what he said. Hey, bud, uh d-do you have the map? Oh, the bears took the map to do their business. Oh, gross. Getting pretty cold out here, Hey, aren't you cold, buddy? As long as those bears are out there, I'm as warm as I can be. Hey, check out this log. Heh. Pretty nice in here! It's bigger inside than it looks from the outside. I mean, we're not gonna be throwing parties, but we can huddle and take a little nap. Maybe head out-when it's light again! I promised your mom I'd keep you safe this weekend. I'm so hungry. Beans, beans, beans. It's always dang beans! Where are they? They were in here. Where are they! Oh, beans, beans, beans! Oh! Whoa! Clarence! Where's Clarence?! Clarence! Clarence! Clarence! Now rotate the weenie 45 degrees. Clarence! If I'm not mistaken, someone's in trouble. The bean Oof! Beans accomplished. This is bad. I'm either gonna die in these woods, or I'm gonna get back home, and Mary's gonna kill me. I might as well just live in this old log. Clarence: Chad! Clarence! I'm coming, buddy! - Chad! - Clarence? I got your beans, Chad! I'm sorry! Oh, I'm just happy you're alive! - Dang! - Grab my hand! Gotta save the beans! Gotta save you! Now drop the cans and grab my hand! Oh, no, beavers! Chad! You're about to enter a world of beans! No, hit them! Hit them! Great job, bud! Burnt weenies like you cooked 'em on the sun burnt weenies "Bears. " Oh, I don't know why I believed that. You pretty much almost got us killed. Don't worry. I promise not to tell your mom if you promise, you little bean thief! Okay. I wont tell anybody. Our own little camping adventure. Dad, look! I think I found the fellow camper's I. D. ! Holy moly wet cash! Wet cash? Shouldn't we report that to the ranger? Camden, we don't have to report everything to the ranger! Category:Transcripts